Eyes On Fire
by AttackofTheEvilPixies
Summary: Bella is a troubled girl who has a secret only a few people know, but what happens when the mind reading vampire Edward Cullen comes to town. Will he help her? i suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: this is my second Twilight fic and I really hope you enjoy it and I would appreciate any advice you can give me. Ill be alternating updates between the two twilight stories I have.**

**Charlie is gonna be way out of character in this so for the Charlie lovers…….sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Edward Cullen… Stephene Meyer owns him. …I sadly own nothing…. :(**

**P.S. There's a poll on my profile, letting you decide which story I should devote most of my time to. So choose wisely…..so GET TO VOTING…..THANKS**

**Chapter One: Bad Wake-up Calls**

**NPOV**

"Get your whorey ass up or your gonna be late for school." Chief Charlie Swan yelled from Bella's doorway.

Bella quickly jumped out of bed and hurried to her closet, throwing on the first things she found in her closet. She hurriedly brushed her hair and teeth and ran down the stairs to see her father Charlie sitting in the kitchen.

"Bout time you got your ass down here" he said.

"Sorry dad" Bella said grabbing a granola bar and some OJ, placing them on the table.

"I want diner ready by the time I get home you hear me." He said

"Yes sir" Bella replied quickly, she knew better than to keep him waiting.

"Good…no get your ass to school" he said grabbing her by her hair and pulling her towards the door.

Bella being the klutz she is fell forward and landed face first on the hard floor. She yelled in pain. Charlie laughed and said "I forgot how much you like it down there you slut"

Bella quickly tried to get up but got the wind knocked out of her by Charlie's boot. As she lay there holding her side and trying to catch her breath, he kneeled down next to her face and whispered in her ear "Your just like your mother….she loved being on the floor like a dog"

He pulled Bella up and pushed her out to the porch

"Get your slutty ass to school."

*************************************************************************

**BPOV**

The ride to school was dreadful; there was sharp pains in my side where Charlie had kicked me. My breaths had started coming out a little bit more evenly….but as I stop light, I lifted up my t-shirt to see a boot shaped bruise forming.

'_oh great' _I thought _'more bruises' _as I looked over the rest of the bruises that made my body look different shades of green, blue, purple, and yellow. The pain was sometimes unbearable but I found that plenty of painkillers helped to calm the pain.

FF- to Forks High School

As I made my way into the Forks High School parking lot I noticed the spot I usually parked in had been taken by a silver Volvo. "Just my luck" I said making my way to the back of the parking lot.

"Bella" my best friend Angela Weber yelled once she saw me get out of my truck.

"Hey Angela" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Bella what happened to your face" she said already knowing the answer, Angela was one of the three people who new what Charlie did to me.

They always wanted me to tell someone but I always said the same thing "Who's gonna believe that the caring and heroic Chief Charlie Swan abuses his daughter"

The answer. No one.

I quickly cussed at myself in my head, how could I forget to check my face…you'd think I would be a pro at it.

An angry bruise was forming on my cheek from when I had 'fell' this morning. I pulled out my makeup that I used especially for this situation and covered it up before anyone else would see.

"What happened" she asked.

I gave her the excuse I always did, the one she always saw threw. "I fell".

Angela just sighed and nodded her head.

"Its getting worse isn't it". She asked with sympathy.

All I could do was nod as I began the walk to class.

**EPOV**

'_Are you excited about school Eddie'_ Emmet thought with a smile.

A low growl slipped threw my lips as I glared at him.

"We are going to school yay, we are going to school yay, we are go-" Alice sang

"Alice" Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet yelled. While Jasper just smiled.

"What" Alice said with an innocent smile?

I pulled in the parking lot of are new school and made my way to the parking spot in the front.

"Remember…..don't eat anyone" Rosalie said as she and Emmet fled the car at human (slow) speed.

'_Oh yeah I'm hot I know it'_

'_New students…….yummy'_

'_They don't look so tough… I can take em'_

'_God people are so full of themselves' _I thought to myself.

We all made are way to the office to get are schedules for the new semester……._'how great …more years of school'_

"Just my luck" said a beautiful voice in the distance, it was a voice of an angel, I must see who the voice belongs to, if they had a voice of an angel, they must have a face of one too.

"Bella" a girl yelled to the angel.

'_Bella, a gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman'_

I watched as she got out of her truck.

"Hey Angela" the angle Bella said.

The wind blew her delicious scent to me and I had to hold my breath to refrain from running at her and draining her in front of everyone. I hadn't seen 'Bella's' face yet but I was sure she was beautiful with a voice like that, she had to have the face of an angel.

"Bella what happened to your face" the girl Angela said to the angel. _'Not again' _she thought.

'_Not what again? What does she mean by that?'_

The angel turned to look in her side mirror finally giving me a view of her face.

She was perfect. Big brown eyes, soft pink lips and her brown curly hair only added to her beauty. But one thing sent anger through my body, a bruise was forming on the side of _my_ angels face.

'_I can't believe she doesn't tell anyone……it's only gonna get worse' _Angela thought with sadness.

'_Who did this to my 'Bella'…..easy Edward you haven't even talked to her yet'_

I watched as she covered up the bruise with makeup, like it was nothing new to her.

"What happened" Angela asked her.

"I fell" Bella said not really trying to convince anyone.

'_SHE FELL. She's a really bad liar.'_

"Its getting worse isn't it" Angela asked. I watched as the angel nodded and began to walk towards the school.

"Edward I got your schedule" Alice said behind me.

I grabbed it from her and told her a quick 'thanks' hoping I would see the angel again.

**Authors Note: so what did you think……tell me… tell me….tell me…..please please please review.**

**Sorry so short…..**

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: this is my second Twilight fic and I really hope you enjoy it and I would appreciate any advice you can give me. Ill be alternating updates between the two twilight stories I have.**

**Charlie is gonna be way out of character in this so for the Charlie lovers…….sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Edward Cullen… Stephene Meyer owns him. …I sadly own nothing…. :(**

**Chapter Two: The School Day**

**BPOV**

I Went through my classes as if I was fine, but really I was screaming in my head for someone to figure out what was happening. Besides Angela, Angela was a good friend but I had told her to keep quiet because Charlie figured out she knew. He told me that if she ever told anyone he'd make what he did to me look like nothing. So I told her not to tell anyone.

The classes seemed to go extremely fast, with chatter of new students who, Quote. 'are the hottest people on earth'.

The bell for lunch rang and I made my way through the crowded halls. The day was going by fast and that was both a good thing and a bad thing. Good because school would be over faster. Bad because that meant I had to go home.

I entered the cafeteria, and lie always. Mike Newton tried to get my attention.

"Hey Bella, why don't you come sit by me today." He said. Even though I sat with him and are friends which included Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and myself. He always seemed to want me to be nest to him.

"Umm.. I'm actually gonna sit by Angela." I said. Repeating what I had to say everyday.

"Oh Ok." Mike said looking like a kid who lost his puppy.

"OMG Bella, did you see the new students" Jessica Stanley AKA the biggest gossiper in town said.

"No not yet" I Said. Truth is I hadn't really been seeing anyone today. I had just been going through the motions.

" Well here's your chance there sitting near the window." She Said.

I turned to look at who could possibly be the most gorgeous people alive, but to me the were just regular people who cares if they have good looks. I nodded and said "cool".

"that's it bella sometimes I feel like smaking you across the face." She Said.

I looked at her like I would murder her and so did Angela.

"I mean look at them, there so hot." She said.

Angela leaned over to whisper in my ear. "you might as well humor her or shes just gonna be more annoying"

"so Jess, what's there story" I asked pretending to be interested.

"Oh, well their the adopted kids of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, they just moved here from Alaska or something. The big guy is Emmet Cullen and the blonde sitting next to him is ah.. Rosalie Hale she's Mrs. Cullen's niece or something Mrs. Cullen adopted her and her brother Jasper who's the other blonde who looks like he's in pain, and the little spiky haired girl, that's Alice Cullen, she's really weird, and the bronze haired, gorgeous one is Edward Cullen (sigh).

"oh cool" I said.

"OMG, but bella that's not even all of it, there all together, I mean together together. Its just weird. Emmet and Rosalie are together and Jasper and Alice. The only good thing about that family is that Edward's single."

"Oh well good luck" I said.

"Thanks" jess said.

BRINNNNNNG!!!!

Everyone got up from their seats and began making there way to their classes. I turned to Angela and said "tell me why I put up with her again"

"Cause she was the first person you met when you got here" she said.

"oh right, why couldn't I have met you first." I said walking out of the cafeteria and heading to biology.

As I entered my class the firt thing I noticed was that my usual lab table was gonna be used by someone other than me.

"ah Ms. Swan seems like your gonna have a lab partner from now on" Mr. Banner Said.

The second thing I noticed it was none other than Edward Cullen him self. If I though Jessica had a lot to say at lunch, now that she found out I sit next to him shes gonna be worse.

'Great'

**AN: sorry it was soooo short but I felt I owed you guys something since ii haven't updated in forever but the next chapter will be longer I promise. Give me your thoughts and any criticism you want. Also if any of you have any ideas you want to be in the story let me know. The next chapter will be Chapter Three: Encounters. **

**Thanx - jessica **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry for the long delay.. hope you forgive me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I sadly never will. **

**Special thanks to the few who reviewed this story it was you who inspired me to write again. Thank you!**

**Chapter 3: Encounters**

**BPOV**

'_Jessica's really going to talk my head off now' _Bella thought as she walked towards her seat next to Edward.

She sat down and quietly got out her books, she sneakily glanced at Edward in time to see him clench his fist and scoot away from her.

'_Do I smell or something? I know I didn't shower this morning. But I took one last night. Someone would have told me something by now... maybe he just doesn't like any one near him... or may- jeez Bella obsess much... why do you care?' _Bella let out a sigh as she straightened up in her seat, which turned out to be a bad move as she felt her side begin to hurt. _'Oh... god... please just let me get thru school. _

**EPOV**

"Hey Bella, why don't you come sit by me today." _'Finally my angel is here... _Edward thought.

'_Bella is looking good today… I so want to ask her out, maybe if I can get her to sit by me today I can put the killer Newton moves on her' - mike _

'_How dare he... she's mine. _Edward growled. _'He shouldn't be allowed near her. Please don't sit with him... please...'_

'_Edward... calm down'- _jasper said to him in his mind.

Edward looked down to see he was clenching the lunch table... putting a dent in it. _'Your going to get us noticed you stupid ass' -_Rosalie. Edward quickly released the table from his hold, and put his hands in his lap, n continued listening to the conversation a few tables away.

"Umm... I'm actually gonna sit by Angela." Bella said. It almost sounded like she was prepared to say that. _'yes' – Edward_

'_aww man.. Maybe I can just ask her in class, that could be better cause jess won't be there to bother us... maybe I can get her to come out to the hall with me and have my way with her in the janitors closet' –mike _

GRRRRRROOWWWLLL! (AN: that's supposed to be a growl... lol)

"Edward what's wrong" Emmet asked?

"Stupid Newton was thinking ugly about Bella" Edward.

"Who's Bella... what did I miss?" Emmet asked confused.

"Bella's the girl Edward's falling madly in love with" Alice said with a smile.

"A human are you an idiot... wait what am I asking for? Of course you are... it's just so like you to do something so irresponsible..." Rosalie insulted.

Edward tuned out the rest of what she was saying. It seemed that the Stanley girl was talking about them.

"OMG, but Bella that's not even all of it, there all together, I mean together together. It's just weird. Emmet and Rosalie are together and Jasper and Alice. The only good thing about that family is that Edward's single."

"Oh well good luck" Bella Said. _'That's it? Not even a reaction..?'_

"Thanks" jess said. _'OMG he's looking at me... looks like I won't be needing much luck after all' –Jessica._

'_Like hell... she won't even come close to getting me... I belong to Bella'_

BRINNNNNNG!

Edward and the rest of the Cullen silently got up and began walking to their classes.

'_Biology... again... I hate repeating school' _Edward thought as he sat down at an empty table.

'_I wonder how Bella's doing. I wonder who gave her that damn bruise, I hope she's ok. I saw so much pain in her eyes this morning. And she said she fell… on what a fist? I will find who does this to her... and I will make them pay.'_

'_What's that... that smell... strawberries and freesias oh it's delicious... how I wish I could sink my teeth into that nec-.. Oh no Bella... its bella... figures she'd be the one to drive me insane. Focus Edward... no you're to close scoot away. You can't take any chances._

Edward watched as Bella seemed to suck in a breath and turn pale. Her eyes began to water and he suddenly became aware of the scent of blood gathered in certain areas of her body.

'_More bruises... exactly how much does she have? I intend to find out'_

**AN: I know it wasn't much but its been a long time since I've updated and I decided to just leave you with something to keep you interested.**

**Hope you liked it. **

**-jessica**


End file.
